


Cheeks

by Saku495



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, i posted this yesterday but it was in spanish, i tried sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku495/pseuds/Saku495
Summary: Changkyun misses Kihyun's cheeks.





	Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> I translated it from Spanish so as you assumed English isn't my mother tongue. But I tried. I hope you like it and that I didn't butcher the language too much.

They came back from the gym and Changkyun quickly approached Kihyun to greet him. That night he longed for him. Well, when did he not?  
"How did it go?" he held his gym bag for him.  
"Thank you, young Changkyun. The help is welcomed." Hoseok laughed.  
"Let them be," Hyunwoo defended him "He's in love."  
Kihyun smiled at the younger one "Good, but I'm tired."  
"How tired?" he whispered into his ear.  
"Stupid teenager and his effervescent hormones" he said knowing that he was not a teenager or that himself was not different, "Exhausted, sorry."  
"It's because of that fucking diet."  
Hyungwon flinched in the kitchen when he heard the younger one swear.  
"Changkyun..." started the main vocal.  
"I mean it. It leaves you without any energy and I'm not saying it because sexual frustration."  
Kihyun took his hand and leaded him to their shared bedroom, which was empty since Jooheon and Minhyuk were at the sofa. He made him sit on the bed ans stood in front.  
"It's just that I don't know if you don't see it or that you don't care, Ki."  
"You know that I care."  
"And it's not like they made you lose a bit of weight. Your cheeks were like this," he showed the palms of his hands as if he was cupping something "and now they're like this." he closed them a bit.  
"I'm not sure if you're talking about my face or my ass..."  
"I used to grab it like this," he repeated the gesture "and now I grab it like this." he closed his hands again and pronounced something similar to a sob.  
"Are you really crying?" Kihyun blinked confused.  
"I grab it like this!" he moved his hands to his buttcheeks "You even lost your ass. Give me a couple of seconds and I'll really cry."  
"Changkyun, please..." he tried to appeal to his boyfriend's sanity.  
"Your ass was great." the rapper moved him closer and buried his face on his stomach.  
"I can't believe we're having this conversation..." Kihyun hugged him too, caressing his hair to comfort him.  
"Don't get me wrong I still love your ass" he said grabbing him stronger to empathize what he was saying.  
"I don't even know what to say...Now you're the one with the nice rear on this relationship." he shrugged.  
"It's not that, Ki" his voice sounded muffled "You're kind of small and I don't mean your height or something else" he separated himself a bit to look at him in the eyes before hiding his face again "and with all the weight you've lost it seems like you're going to break."  
"Says the one with the chopstick legs."  
"It's not the same."  
"Changkyun," he squatted in front of him to be at the same eye level "look at me." he made him look up by carefully holding his chin "I'm fine. You know how this world is and-..." he was interrupted.  
"Exactly! I can feel it when we have sex. Now you feel all bony and it scares me."  
"Calm down" he resumed what he was saying "...And since I know you understand how it works, I want to guarantee you that I'm fine."  
"The fact that they make you lose weight isn't right."  
"And on that we agree." Kihyun kissed Changkyun's cheek repeatedly.  
"How would you feel if I lost my cheeks?"  
"I'd kill someone."  
The younger one chuckled "See?" he let go a sigh "Have you showered aleady?"  
"Yeah, at the gym."  
"And now this!" he faked a dramatic cry and the other one started laughing.  
"What did you expect me to do? To come home all sweaty?"  
"Yeah! Since you said to the world that you'd shower with me I'm not the same person." he balled his hand into a fist and put it on his forehead, overdoing a tired pose "One does not simply say he would shower with me and expect me to not take his words seriously forever and ever, amen"  
"You just mixed a meme and the Bible..."  
"Yes, sir."  
Kihyun stood up and grabbed his neck, caressing the strands of hair over his nape "Is your tantrum over?"  
Changkyun pouted "It wasn't a tantrum, it was real worry."  
"For my ass" he arched an eyebrow making the other roll his eyes.  
"It's not just your ass and, excuse me, but your ass is one of my favorite concepts."  
"Now is a concept? Did I lost that much weight that it became something intangible?" he tried to hold his laugh.  
"No, it's a concept as a whole. Something to touch, to observe and to think about." he moved his hands, again, to the part of Kihyun's body they were talking about.  
"Oh"  
"Yeah 'Oh'" he put a lot of effort on caressing his buttcheeks "Is your tiredness gone?"  
"Keep doing that and my energy will be back soon..."  
"Wonderful."


End file.
